THE SAIYAN CAVES PARODIES
by SerenityZero
Summary: ******************A bunch of song parodies I came up with, they're pretty good so give 'em a read and check out The Saiyan Caves www.homestead.com/thesaiyancaves


www.homestead.com/thesaiyancaves http://www.homestead.com/thesaiyancaves  
  
VISIT TODAY!  
  
Also see The Guardian by vegetarocks87!  
  
Die Die Die  
  
A parody of Bye Bye Bye by N'SYNC  
  
By: Shauna Mc. (ME, Silverdragon)  
  
As performed by Vegeta towards all who oppose him.  
  
(Hey Hey)  
  
Die, die, die  
  
Die, die  
  
Die, die  
  
Oh oh, oh.  
  
I'm gonna kill you now, and  
  
Here let me show you how.  
  
To kill you, I now vow.  
  
Say your final prayer.  
  
When your eyes beheld me,  
  
In your pants you did pee.  
  
And now it's time to die,  
  
So I can go home.  
  
I know that you can't take much more,  
  
Before you fry.  
  
I wanna see you on that floor,  
  
Won't you die, die, die.  
  
Before I'm gonna run you through.  
  
You're gonna soon be dead, it's true.  
  
Here's your chance to take your final sigh,  
  
Won't you die, die, die.  
  
It's time for me to get rough.  
  
You'd just better hope that you are tough.  
  
Here's your chance to take your final sigh,  
  
Won't you die, die, die.  
  
Oh oh, oh.  
  
Just hit me with your beam,  
  
And, see if you can run me through.  
  
I'll bet you it won't hurt me,  
  
Wussy, come on.  
  
I want to hear you scream,  
  
But, you'll get no mercy from me.  
  
My life'll be much better, once you die.  
  
I know that you can't take much more,  
  
Before you fry.  
  
I wanna see you on that floor,  
  
Won't you die, die, die.  
  
Before I'm gonna run you through.  
  
You're gonna soon be dead, it's true.  
  
Here's your chance to take your final sigh,  
  
Won't you die, die, die.  
  
It's time for me to get rough,  
  
You'd just better hope that you are tough.  
  
Here's your chance to take your final sigh,  
  
Won't you die, die, die.  
  
I'm the toughest that you've ever met,  
  
You won't forget this lesson soon, and that's a sure bet.  
  
Die die.  
  
Call it quits and hit the dust.  
  
You know you cannot beat me,  
  
Why don't you give up?  
  
Isn't it a super day  
  
For you to die?  
  
Take your final sigh and die.  
  
Die die die.  
  
Time for me to get rough,  
  
Hope that you are tough.  
  
Take your final sigh, (die die, wussy)  
  
Die die.  
  
Before I'm gonna run you through,  
  
You're gonna soon be dead, it's true (you are going to be deceased)  
  
Take your final sigh,  
  
Won't you die die die.  
  
It's time for me to get rough (it's time for me to get rough)  
  
You'd just better hope that you are tough (hope that you are tough)  
  
Here's your chance to take your final sigh,  
  
Die die die.  
  
  
  
Vegeta  
  
A parody of the Sailor Moon opening theme  
  
By: Shauna Mc. (ME, Silverdragon)  
  
The new Vegeta theme song :o)  
  
Transforming by moonlight  
  
Spilling blood by daylight.  
  
Always starting up his cruel fights,  
  
And he won't stop, he's Vegeta.  
  
He will always turn his back on a friend,  
  
He is rarely there to defend.  
  
He is the one on whom you can't depend,  
  
And do not call him "Vegggiiieee,"  
  
Veggie-chan,  
  
Short guy or old man,  
  
Commoner,  
  
Weak as Kakarot,  
  
Or you'll be blasted by the Final Flash.  
  
You will be killed by Vegeta.  
  
Transforming by moonlight,  
  
Spilling blood by daylight.  
  
Always smirking after the fight,  
  
There's only one Prince Vegeta.  
  
There's only one Prince Vegeta.  
  
Yes, only one Vegeta.  
  
In Nightmares  
  
A parody of In Your Dreams, the Lunar Silver Star Story Complete opening theme.  
  
By: Shauna Mc (Silverdragon, AKA ME!)  
  
As performed by Vegeta.  
  
In nightmares, horrible thoughts,  
  
All terror's real unless I say it's not.  
  
In nightmares, death is the plot,  
  
Brought by yours truelly.  
  
My name is Vegeta, I'm a prince.  
  
Suddenly you see me,  
  
It's time to hate and fear me,  
  
In nightmares I'll smirk, cold, at you.  
  
Reach in and rip out your heart.  
  
For I'm pure evil,  
  
Morbid am I.  
  
Free to wake from my deadly grasp,  
  
Only when blood spills out upon the floor.  
  
  
  
Darkly, Cruelly, Evilly  
  
A parody of Truly, Madly, Deeply by Savage Garden.  
  
By: Shauna MC (Silverdragon, ME!)  
  
As performed by Vegeta  
  
(Chorus 1)  
  
I'll be your death,  
  
I'll be your hate, I'll be your enemy.  
  
I'll be your angel of darkness,  
  
Bring you down, you will see.  
  
Heart hates you more with every beat,  
  
Darkly, cruelly, evilly do  
  
I will kill you, torture you first though,  
  
And I'm not hoping for you to give up,  
  
Cause that wouldn't be fun,  
  
So keep trying to fight back, yeah.  
  
(Chorus 2)  
  
I want to shove you off of a mountain.  
  
I want to drown you deep in the sea.  
  
I want to lay you down forever.  
  
Up in the sky is where you'll be.  
  
And when the sun is searing you up in the scorching sky,  
  
I'll twist your arm, stomp on your back,  
  
And then I'll make you cry  
  
The tears of pain for all the suffering and agony  
  
That courses through you like a river, and it hurts you  
  
More than words can say,  
  
But a scream will do,  
  
So let me hear you scream.  
  
CHORUS 2  
  
And are you scared now wussy?  
  
You should not turn away,  
  
Cause I'll be grinning there before you,  
  
No matter where you try to run.  
  
CHORUS 1  
  
CHORUS 2  
  
CHORUS 2  
  
  
  
Your Time Has Come  
  
A parody of Is My Star to Come, a song from Lunar Silver Star Story Complete.  
  
By: Shauna Mc (Silverdragon, ME!)  
  
As performed by Vegeta.  
  
Wishing on a fight that seems far off,  
  
Hoping you would come today.  
  
Into the coming night, fighters like me turn their gaze.  
  
Wait a minute, here you come.  
  
Then, I stand to face you, grinning wide.  
  
I will blast you to nothing.  
  
When your power fades, I'll boast,  
  
"You don't need to believe you've got hope."  
  
Once I've got you at my mercy, you're dead meat.  
  
As for my power, there is still much more to see.  
  
I know you think someone will come  
  
And save your sorry life.  
  
I'm afraid there is no one left to arrive.  
  
On your own, and your pathetic life is done.  
  
I had hoped for a much better fight,  
  
But killing you,  
  
It will do.  
  
And your time has come.  
  
  
  
You Won't Survive.  
  
A parody of I Will Survive.  
  
By: Shauna Mc  
  
As performed by Vegeta.  
  
I knew you were afraid,  
  
You were terrified.  
  
When you saw me heading for you without breaking stride.  
  
You wasted so much combat time just feeling frightened for your life,  
  
I didn't whine, because I knew that you would die.  
  
And here we go, pain starts to show.  
  
And now I'm going to make your death more painful than you would expect,  
  
Because I like you a little less,  
  
A little less than all the rest.  
  
You're not so tough now, are you, lying there in a pool of your own blood?  
  
Eternal night,  
  
Head for the light.  
  
And I had hoped that  
  
You would put up a better fight.  
  
And you should thank me for ending your worthless plight.  
  
Rip out your heart,  
  
Pull your brain out through your nose!  
  
Oh no, you won't, you won't survive.  
  
Oh as long as I have mercy then you know you'll stay alive.  
  
You've got no more life to live,  
  
I've got much more pain to give, you won't survive,  
  
There's not a chance,  
  
Oh no.  
  
It took all the will you had to get up again,  
  
But it's no use, my friend, this is the end, so say goodbye.  
  
You've wasted so much fighting time just feeling frightened for your life,  
  
I still won't whine,  
  
Because I still know that you'll die.  
  
Well look at me, then look at you.  
  
It only takes a glance to realize your days are through.  
  
And it was effortless, you twit, you know,  
  
To knock you off your feet.  
  
And now I'm saving all my power for someone who's tough to beat!  
  
Eternal night,  
  
Head for the light.  
  
And now I've lost hope that you'd put up a better fight.  
  
And now you'll thank me for ending your painful plight.  
  
You're not too smart,  
  
If you thought that you could win.  
  
Oh no, not you, you won't survive.  
  
Oh as long as I have mercy then you know you'll stay alive.  
  
You've got no more life to live,  
  
Cause I've got no mercy to give.  
  
You won't survive, you won't survive,  
  
No.  
  
Eternal night,  
  
Head for the light.  
  
And now I've lost hope that you'd put up a better fight.  
  
And now you'll thank me for ending your painful plight.  
  
You're not too smart,  
  
If you thought that you could win.  
  
Oh no, not you, you won't survive.  
  
Oh as long as I have mercy then you know you'll stay alive.  
  
You've got no more life to live,  
  
Cause I've got no mercy to give.  
  
You won't survive, you won't survive, you won't survive.  
  
Vegeta's Back.  
  
Parody of Miss Mary Mack (one of those clappy schoolyard songs)  
  
By: Shauna Mc (me again)  
  
To perform, slap your left leg with your left hand and you right leg with your right hand (at the same time) then your left leg with your right hand and your right leg with your left hand (crossed.) Then clap your hands against the person's across from you in the air like this | | then clap your hands together, then the person's in front of you then yours together, then the person's again. Whew. Then repeat!  
  
Vegeta's back, back, back,  
  
All dressed in black, black, black,  
  
He's come for murder, murder, murder,  
  
To get you back, back, back,  
  
You called his mother, mother, mother,  
  
A dirty whore, whore, whore,  
  
If you insult his father, father, father,  
  
He'll hurt you more, more, more,  
  
If your name is Frieza, Frieza, Frieza,  
  
He'll snap your neck, neck, neck,  
  
And use your brains, brains, brains,  
  
To paint his deck, deck, deck.  
  
Vegeta's back, back, back,  
  
Your eye is black, black, black,  
  
You called his father, father, father,  
  
A dirty rat, rat, rat,  
  
You didn't listen, listen, listen,  
  
When I warned your ass, ass, ass,  
  
And now you're mangled, mangled, mangled,  
  
A bloody mass, mass, mass,  
  
You're in a pool, pool, pool,  
  
Of your own blood, blood, blood,  
  
Been left to die, die, die,  
  
Face into the mud, mud, mud.  
  
Cry of the Dying.  
  
A parody of Eye of the Tiger by Survivor.  
  
By: Shauna Mc  
  
As performed by Vegeta.  
  
Face to face, out on the field.  
  
Hateful looks, burning glances.  
  
Taunting words are exchanged as we fight, you and I, one will win, one will die.  
  
I know that I, I won't lose this time.  
  
Now I'll explain it more clearly.  
  
If I'm to win, then that means you're to lose.  
  
If you lose, then that means you'll be killed.  
  
It's the cry of the dying  
  
It's the end of the fight.  
  
Won't get up, there's no hope for survival.  
  
And the pain's shooting through you like the blade of a knife.  
  
What's that sound that I hear?  
  
It's the cry of the dying.  
  
Blow for blow  
  
Our iron fists meet.  
  
Breaking bones, getting bloody.  
  
But in the past few minutes I've noticed  
  
That it's you, yes you're hurt more than I.  
  
It's the cry of the dying  
  
It's the end of the fight.  
  
Won't get up, there's no hope for survival.  
  
And I will stand triumphant at the end of the strife.  
  
What's that sound that I hear?  
  
It's the cry of the dying.  
  
Coughing up a whole lot of blood.  
  
Poor baby, have I hurt you?  
  
I hear your weak voice begging for me to stop.  
  
It's too late, welcome to my domain.  
  
It's the cry of the dying  
  
But it falls on deaf ears.  
  
Just give up cause you know that you're finished.  
  
And your time in this world's up,  
  
But hey, don't you worry.  
  
Cause I'm packing your bags, sending you  
  
Straight to Hell.  
  
You're going to Hell.  
  
Say goodbye.  
  
The cry of the dying.  
  
I guess you're the loser. 


End file.
